This application is for a scientific conference entitled "International Conference on Video Microscopy" to be held June 4-7, 1989 in Chapel Hill, North Carolina. The Conference is the fourth of a series of international conferences hosted since 1981 by the Department of Cell Biology and Anatomy and the Laboratories for Cell Biology of the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill. The purpose of the meting is the presentation and discussion of recent new developments and applications of video microscopy to problems in the biological sciences. Three morning and two afternoon and evening sessions are proposed: 1) Confocal microscopy, 2) Three-dimensional image reconstruction, 3) Detector characterization and problems in application of technology to biological specimens, 4) Biological Applications I (Membranes), 5) Biological Applications II (Intracellular Ionic Conditions), and 6) Biological Applications III (Cell Motility and the Cytoskeleton). Afternoon poster sessions are also planned, and the proceedings will be published as a book. The Conference will be international in scope with invited speakers from the U.S. and Europe. Some speakers will be selected from the registrants based upon submitted abstracts. All conferees will be invited to make poster presentations. Meeting rooms will be in the Frank Porter Graham Activities Center and accommodations for approximately 350 participants will be at Carmichael Dormitory on the campus of the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill. Participation by young scientists will be encouraged; 20% of the available attendance slots will be filled by graduate students and postdoctoral fellows. Commercial exhibitors of video technologies will be on site to provide an opportunity for attendees to examine directly currently available equipment. The Conference will foster exchange of ideas concerning new and recent technical developments in the areas of video microscopy as well as the application of the technology to many different types of biological problems. The Conference will be unique in subject and scope. By drawing together scientists from many different disciplines, the Conference will promote our understanding of the physiology of cells and their components in health and disease.